


The Ride

by OnlyOneWoman



Series: Aces of Spades and Hearts [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: A little angst, Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Relationship, Black Metal, Canon Divergence Characters, Concerts, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ficlet, Friendship, Insecure Ned, Keep Of Kalessin, Love, Lowbones, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Overwhelmed Billy, Pet Names, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unwelcomed Flirting, discomfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: A follow-up to the modern AU Billy/Ned ace fluff "Nerds With Privileges", "G’night, muppet" and "Always On Yer Side" :) I'm not ace myself, but I find it interesting to try and write about an ace pairing. I hope it doesn't come off weird.Here we have a Keep Of Kalessin concert, some Charles and Eleanor, a sweaty and excited Ned and a Billy who just wants girls to have fun - without him. And some Irish slang, of course :)If you're a fan of History Channel's "Vikings" and remember Tadhg Murphy's role Arne, or have seen this awesome actor in another role than Ned Low, "my" Ned will be far closer to those than the Ned Low character. And Billy is definately not a "Black Sails season 4 Billy".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aro-stova (differentsizesofinfinity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/gifts), [AshesOfYggdrasil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesOfYggdrasil/gifts), [thewalruscaptain (nightly_division)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightly_division/gifts).



”Tell me again why we’re here, hon!”  
”Highbrow culture and beer!”  
”Right. Highbrow men in need of cough drops and drugs for me to stand it!”  
”Stop whining! We had an agreement and me ears are still sore form last weekend! Ye know if Charles and his chick are coming or not?”  
”He said they would, at least they got tickets.”  
  
They’ve agreed to try and not touch each other in public, at least not in crowded places, but it’s hard to keep the distance, even here. Ned wears one of his many metal t-shirts, used so many times the fabric is softened and a pair of tight, black jeans. His hair is loose and Billy wants to tangle his hand in it, but a deal is a deal and although Ned claims there wouldn’t be a problem to show they’re a couple on a metal concert, Billy thinks this Keep Of Kalessin crowd doesn’t look very gay friendly. But maybe he’s just having prejudices. After all, he’s never been to a black metal concert before.  
  
Ned went with Billy to a football game the weekend before, suffering the noise of roaring men, so this is probably exactly what Billy deserves now. A black metal concert for people looking like pandas. Although, to be fair he’s not seen any corpse-paint yet and what little he’s heard of this Norweigan band hasn’t been completely awful. At least you can hear the lyrics sometimes. And Ned’s been excited about this for weeks, which to Billy is a good enough reason to come with him, especially since Ned paid his ticket. He has a very generous boyfriend in every way and seeing him this happy for the oportunity to see one of his favourite bands for the first time in two years is absolutely worth an evening of growling pandas. And to be honest, Ned looks really good in that band t-shirt.  
  
Billy’s always loved when it’s obvious that someone wears something that’s a favourite. The fabric in the t-shirt is so washed-out it bares the scent of Ned’s skin. They stand close, but not as close as they would like and the opening act is nearly done. Billy’s already forgotten the name of the band and judging by the enthusiastic crowd, he’s probably quite alone doing that. There are surprisingly many women in the crowd and they certainly don’t look like they’ve been dragged here by a boyfriend. Billy shamefully admits to himself he didn’t expect that. But the last time he went on a concert with a favourite band, it was The Cure and the closest thing he’s been to a metal show is when he went with Charles and his girlfriend Eleanor to see Rush. Canadian, progressive hard rock lies pretty far from Ned’s taste in music and doesn’t even counted as metal. There were quite many women on that show but it actually seem to be almost as many women as men here, when he takes a closer look around.  
  
Standing close to Ned is comforting. Like Billy, he’s not very comfortable with crowds, but here it’s different and it’s beautiful to see how relaxed he is, like it’s his natural habitat as much as the theater stage or the couch behind a book. They’ve made a habit of Billy watching soccer games while Ned lies with his head in Billy’s lap, reading fantasy and sci-fi novels on Sundays. They’re both working irregular hours and can’t see each other as often as they would like, since Billy has soccer practise two times a week and Ned his theater group every Wednesday, plus extra rehearsal evenings close to a show. But that Sunday night is pretty much a fixed date.  
  
When Charles finally shows up with Eleanor, Billy feels a little bit less off. Although, Charles has long hair and almost looks like a part of the crowd and Eleanor is a social chameleon so Billy still looks a bit off. And as far as Billy knows, they both usually feel comfortable in pretty much any place, as long as there are no neo nazis, religious fanatics or screaming toddlers around. Charles and Eleanor give Billy a hug and shake Ned’s hand as Billy tries to introduce them more properly to each other over the loud music. To his own surprise – and Ned’s very pleasant surprise – Eleanor actually knows about the band and within seconds, Billy and Charles find their partners caught up in an enthusiastic conversation. Charles leaves to get them some beers and when he comes back, he looks at Billy with a curious gaze. Billy rolls his eyes.  
  
”What?”  
”Where the fuck did you find him?”  
”Online.”  
”No shit.”  
  
Billy just smirks.  
  
”You approve?”  
”Didn’t know you needed my approval.”  
”I don’t.”  
”You’re happy?”  
  
Ned’s hair constantly falls in his face and he laughs at Eleanor’s jokes, his eye all bright and warm. Billy swallows.  
  
”Very.”  
”Then I approve.”  
”How did you know, by the way?”  
  
They’ve not talked about the picture with the ace of spades Charles sent him. Not because they’ve avoided it, but they’ve not had time to see each other for some weeks due to work and non of them are phone people. Charles just shrugs.  
  
”It’s been pretty obvious for some time now.”  
”Why didn’t you say anything then?”  
”Because _you_ didn’t say anything, stupid. I thought you didn’t want to talk about it and honestly I don’t think there’s much to talk about. It’s not anyones damn business if you’re fucking or not, or who you’re fucking or not fucking with.”  
  
Once again, a huge amount of tension that’s just falling off. He truly has awesome friends.  
  
”Does Elle know?”  
”Who do you think made me figure it out?”  
”So I don’t have to answer a lot of questions now?”  
”Not a lot, but a couple if you don’t mind.”  
”Shoot.”  
”What is it you don’t like about it?”  
  
It’s an honest question and Billy takes a sip of his beer. The band will start soon.  
  
”What’s the most unnecessairy thing you and Elle know in a relationship? Something that’s just pointless to you, that most people expect you to do pretty regular?”  
”Eating out and cuddle after sex.”  
”You never do that?”  
”Not if we can avoid it. Completely pointless.”  
  
Billy smirks.  
  
”Well, there you have it. Fucking for us is what eating out and cuddles after sex are for you. Pointless.”  
  
Charles just nods.  
  
”Makes sense.”  
  
No further explanation is called for and Billy once again feels some weight leaving him. Then Charles chuckles.  
  
”What?”  
”Sorry, I can’t help but feeling pretty pleased knowing that all those pathetic people trying to push their tits and abs in your face never even had a chance.”  
”Some had until they started rubbing themselves against me.”  
”I’m still gonna gloat about it.”  
  
Charles looks like a smug cat. The band is about to start before Billy can answer and Ned puts an arm on his shoulder, pulling him with him closer to the scene. Charles and Eleanor follow and soon they’re standing quite close but alongside a wall. Billy leans down to Ned’s ear.  
  
”You don’t want to stand more in the middle?”  
”Ye see the feens in there? They’re bloody giants. Ye have to hold me if I’m not to get squashed in there. And I hate those moshpits.”  
  
Billy doesn’t care to ask what a moshpit is, and he obliviously moves closer to Ned, not realising he’s forgetting about their agreement but Ned doesn’t pull away, he leans back.  
  
Perhaps it’s a new couple’s thing. Constantly, obliviously searching for closeness. Billy holds his boyfriend tight, arms around him as if they were at a gay bar and not a metal concert. Why is Ned alright with that? After all, this is his thing, he’s the one at risk of meeting people he’s acquainted but not open with. And just as Billy’s about to ask, he gets it. You have to be pretty fucking drunk or stupid – or both – to get in the face of someone who’s a hundred and ninetysix centimeters  tall with arms that could come straight from a pic in a fitness magazine. Ned feels safe enough with Billy here to not force himself to keep unwanted distance between them.  
  
Keep Of Kalessin is actually a pretty good live act, even if Billy can’t say he’d go and see them if it wasn’t for Ned loving the band so much. No one seems to care there’s a gay couple in the crowd, probably because they’re more interested in what happens on stage, and Billy loves the feeling of Ned’s raised pulse, the fast heartbeats against his arm. His boyfriend is completely lost in the loud, heavy music and it’s beautiful to watch. To feel. Touch. Billy has forgotten about Charles and Eleanor, has forgotten about the crowd and the fact that he’s not into this kind of music. Or that it’s probably due to Billy’s big muscles that Ned dares to show this kind of closeness in a place like this.  
  
But why shouldn’t he have the right to take advantage of that? The way Ned allows himself to enjoy the music as well as the closeness with Billy, is nothing but addictive. He pulls Billy with him into his own senses, shares the love he has for this music with his body by keeping Billy close. Along with the loud music, the warm air in the concert hall and the darkness it’s intoxicating. All Billy’s aware of, is how Ned feels against his body, how he moves to the heavy base and powerful, dark voice from the singer.  
  
They still can’t seem to let go of each other. The lights will go on soon and their relative protection from gazes disappear. Billy remembers their agreement and leans down to Ned’s warm ear.  
  
”Should I let go?”  
”Aye… But I don’t want to.”  
”Me neither.”  
  
In the eyecorner, he can see Eleanor and Charles smile beside them. The rest of the show flows by and once it’s over, Billy has a very happy and sweaty Ned leaning onto his chest with a smile that reaches his eye in a way that makes it impossible not to plant a shallow kiss on the hair. Seeing Ned this happy makes Billy want to lift him up and carry him to a hidden corner where he can kiss him for a long time. Instead he reluctantly lets go, aware of that the darkness in the concert place is disappearing. Eleanor smiles at them.  
  
”Charles and I were thinking about grabbing a drink. Wanna join us?”  
  
A quick glance at Ned and Billy nods. Once they’ve made it through the crowd and fetched their jackets, they’re out on the street again. There’s a bar pretty close but once they get there and see the line of people, Billy realises he’s a bit overwhelmed. He moves to the wall outside and closes his eyes. Ned puts a hand on his shoulder.  
  
”Ye’r alright, babe?”  
”Yeah… But it was fucking warm in there. I just need a moment.”  
  
It’s been a bit too much again. Not that he regrets this in any way, but he suddenly feels exhausted. Crowded places and especially places made for entertainment, makes Billy uneasy. They remind him of countless pick-up lines, glances and ”accidental” touches from strangers who somehow thinks that he will be grateful for them invading his space. And then the many angry, disappointed or confused looks when he’s made it clear he’s not interested in fucking, but talking would be nice. Without realising it, he’s been a bit on the edge the whole evening. He just can’t relax around people because…  
  
”You have a lightener?”  
  
_Fuck._ He knows it’s considered self-centered to complain about getting attention when there are people who feel unattractive and insecure. Who think they’re not good enough for anyone and yes, Billy knows that his body looks like the ones you see in Sports Illustrated and that he doesn’t only have the workout but also his genes to thank for his toned muscles. The girl asking for a lightener is literally someone who people would be able to picture Billy with. Long, thin legs, curvy in all the ”right” places and long, luscious hair. The fingers holding the cigarette has very fine nails, that probably took a lot of time to make. Her two friends look similar, only other colours on their clothes.  
  
”Here.”  
  
Billy has no lightener, but his boyfriend does and the girl gives Ned a smile that clearly shows she doesn’t consider him a hunk. She barely looks at him and Ned lights a cigarette for himself. Charles and Elle are watching and Billy almost smiles as he sees Charles roll his eyes. One of the girls looks at Billy.  
  
”You were at the concert?”  
”Uh-huh.”  
  
No, he just enjoys hanging outside concerts…  
  
”You don’t look like a metal dude.”  
  
Billy gets pissed. Seriously? He puts an arm around his ignored boyfriend.  
  
”I’m not. But my boyfriend is.”  
  
They laugh. They. _Fucking_. _Laugh_. Billy kisses Ned’s hair and the girl pointing out he didn’t look like a metal dude, looks completely confused. One of the other girls smiles and throws her hair in a way that’s probably considered sexy.  
  
”You’re a cute couple.”  
  
She ”accidently” moves to touch Billy’s arm but Ned’s hand is there, blocking her way.  
  
”Didn’t yer maw tell ye it’s fuckin’ rude to paw strangers? Hands off me fella, ye slag.”  
  
Billy is pretty sure he can hear Eleanor trying to choke a laugh and Charles snickers. Billy moves a little further away from the girl, pulling Ned with him. His shorter, thinner boyfriend being a shield and Billy feels safer. He knows it’s stupid, but he genuinly feels uncomfortable in these situations and Ned blocking the way, saying and doing the things to keep people in distance that Billy’s never been able to, is so comforting.  
  
The girls leave without any further talking and Eleanor gently pats Billy’s shoulder.  
  
”Wanna go home, Billy?”  
  
Bless Charles’ girlfriend. Fucking bless them all. Billy nods.  
  
”I’m sorry, I just…”  
  
Charles just smiles.  
  
”It’s alright, buddy. I’ll call you before the game.”  
  
They’re both huge Chelsea fans and when they can match their schedules, Charles uses to get to Billy’s so they can watch it together. Billy ones again feels how lucke he is, for not having to be someone he’s not. For not needing to pretend or keep up a mask. He smiles, visibly more relaxed.  
  
”I’ll be at your place around three, as usual.”  
”You’re having dinner with us?”  
  
Eleanor. Fucking bless her too.  
  
”I’d love to.”  
”That’s settled then. Well, come on then, Charles, I want some beers now. It was nice finally meeting you, Ned.”  
”Ye too.”  
  
Ned, Charles and Eleanor all seem pleased with each other and Charles and Eleanor give Billy a hug and shake Ned’s hand before they separate. Ned and Billy walk towards the bus and Billy’s done with distance. He needs Ned close and puts an arm around his shoulders.  
  
”Wanna come home with me?”  
”Mattress, couch or bed?”  
  
_God, he loves this man._ How he never takes anything for granted, yet still makes everything feel so easy. Billy buries his nose in the hair.  
  
”How about couch cuddles with potential chance for sleepy cuddles?”  
”Sounds perfect, muppet.”  
”You’re amazing, you know that?”  
”I’m not stupid enough to accuse me deadly fella of lying.”  
”Deadly as in murderous?”  
”As in bloody fantastic. Ye realise a lot of people will think ye’re a spanner for being with someone like me?”  
  
Never taking anything for granted. The bus arrives and as they sit down, Billy pulls his sweet, gorgeous and just fucking awesome boyfriend close.  
  
”You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen and I love you.”  
  
The way Ned squeezes his hand, how he remains silent but leans close to Billy’s neck, is answer enough. It’s not only Billy who can get overwhelmed and they’re still so new together, he suspects Ned will need some assurance when things like this happens. Billy rests his mouth in Ned’s hair.  
  
”Thank you. For getting between me and that chick. Don’t know why, but I always find out too late how to get out of a situation like that and I hate it.”  
”Do ye even think they understood what I said?”  
  
Billy chuckles and kisses his Irish boyfriend’s forehead.  
  
”They got the message.”  
”I’ll tell ye, t’is not easy to have a boyfriend who’s a ride.”  
”A ride?”  
”Damn pretty.”  
”I only care about what you think.”  
  
Ned’s grasp around his hand tightens a little, but he doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t have to. They sit in silence for the remaning ride to Ned’s apartment and once they’re inside, Billy makes tea while Ned takes a quick shower and change to sweatpants and a longsleeved t-shirt. They take to the couch, putting on an old horror movie they’re both fond of and just enjoys the peace and quiet. Ned sips on his tea and Billy sees he’s tired.  
  
”Can I hold you, babe?”  
  
He most certainly can. Ned’s soon laying on his arm and they both sink deeper and deeper down into their bubble of comfort. Billy holds his hand, stroking his thumb in soft circles in Ned’s palm.  
  
”You know, seeing you there, at the concert… Just consumed by the music. It was so beautiful, Ned. I honestly don’t remember very much about the music, ’cause all I could think of was how beautiful you were… How it felt to hold you…”  
  
Ned sighs and wriggles back a little, searching for more contact. Billy kisses his neck, where the skin smells from the schampoo and he realises that he’s, in fact, having a boyfriend he loves and who loves him and it’s just fucking amazing. And the next time someone tries to hit on Billy in Ned’s presence, Billy will answer that person by taking Ned’s hand and just walk off. Or kiss him.  
  
**THE END**


End file.
